Council of Wacky Ideologies
The Council of Wacky Ideologies is a organization of political ideologies labelled "wacky" due to their contradictory or seemingly delusional beliefs. They first debuted in ''The Council of Wacky Ideologies''. Posadism functions as the leader of the group, with the other members including Anarcho-Monarchy, Homonationalism, Transhumanist, Anarcho-Primitivist and Lil' Nazbol. The group seems to be the least unified towards a common goal. The extremists and centrists both seek to eradicate the other, however the wacky ideologies never overtly support one side or the other prior to the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, in which the group agrees to support the extremists in order to further their own individual goals. Overall, the group displays a remarkable inability to cooperate with one another, with their own personal gain appearing to be the only factor that unifies them. Members Posadism Posadism is the leader of the group. He believes that the only way to achieve communism is through a nuclear holocaust, and that aliens must be communists because only a post-capitalist species could be advanced enough to travel through space. Despite his views being arguably the most esoteric of the entire Council, Posadism displays a capacity to staying on-task and focused that is lacking among his comrades. Comments from Anarcho-Primitivism questioning why he is the leader imply that Posadism may not have been elected, but merely naturally assumed the leadership role due to his ability to avoid petty squabbling. These facts notwithstanding, Posadism is extremely dangerous and implies that when he obtains "the power" he will start a global nuclear war to end capitalism. Possibly owing to his disengagement from arguments, Posadist gets along at least moderately well with every council member. At the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, he proposes joining forces with the extremists on the invitation of Communist and oversees a unanimous vote in favor of the alliance. His favorite extremist is Communist. Anarcho-Monarchy Anarcho-Monarchy's political views are not very coherent, even compared to his fellow council members- he is described as desiring to "replace the state with a monarch of unchecked power," and believes that every man should be a king- except the serfs. What he defines as a serf and as a king is never elaborated upon. He is married to and presumably has a sexual relationship with his sister, presumably to keep his royal bloodline pure. Not only that, but it's implied that he himself may be inbred according to his description in The Council of Wacky Ideologies. Despite this, he shows great disgust towards Homonationalism's sexual submissiveness. He regards the other council members as his "future vassals." Despite this superiority complex, he shows unease and fear toward Lil' Nazbol, stating that it was "perhaps unwise to bestow upon him such power." At the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, he agrees, along with the rest of the council members, to join forces with the extremists on the invitation of Communist. His favorite extremist is Anarcho-Capitalist. Homonationalist Homonationalist is a gay right-wing populist who believes in a concept similar to the ethnostate, except for LGBT people. Extremely sexually submissive, he is visibly excited at the thought of being "unreasonably dominated" and always behaves like an exaggerated, flamboyant gay stereotype, most likely to show how "extreme" he is with regards to his sexuality. He does not consider any of his fellows on the council to be "hot," outright telling Anarcho-Primitivist that he needs to He hold Nazi in high regard, admiring his murder of the Conservative and calling him "sexy" and repeatedly expressing a desire to see him, despite the fact that Nazi doesn't believe LGBT people should have rights. Whether this is due to his submissiveness or a genuine contradiction he simply doesn't realize is unknown. At the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, he agrees, along with the rest of the council members, to join forces with the extremists on the invitation of Communist. His favorite extremist is Nazi. Transhumanist Transhumanist, according to his description in The Council of Wacky Ideologies, believes in the "use of technology to transcend human limitations." Of all the wacky ideologies, Transhumanist represents possibly the broadest range of belief- being described as "Ranging from cybernetic enhancements to complete transcendence of physical form," as well as being "compatible with nearly every ideology" (the main exception listed being Anarcho-Primitivist). In The Council of Wacky Ideologies, Transhumanist is depicted as being singularly obsessed with becoming a robot and acquiring a "robot dick" as well as "robot arms", going so far as to cover his arms with tin foil so as to emulate metal casing. Desiring to become a robot, he regards all technological devices as his siblings. He does not get along well with Anarcho-Primitivist, whom he at one point calls a "Luddite bitch." At the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, he agrees, along with the rest of the council members, to join forces with the extremists on the invitation of Communist. He does not appear to have a favorite extremist, possibly a result of his potential applicability with all of them Anarcho-Primitivist Anarcho-Primitivist, similar to Transhumanist, represents a wide range of belief, with his description elaborating on the debates within the ideology by explaining "Some think recent technological developments were a mistake; some want to go back before agriculture." He is depicted as shirtless and carrying a comically large dinosaur bone with him at all times. He always refers to himself in the third person and generally displays a less-than-stellar capacity for the English language. It is heavily implied that he is unable to read or write. His favorite work is the Unabomber's Manifesto, the meaning of which, he claims, was passed to him through an interpretive tribal dance- the central meaning being "industrial revolution bad." He repeatedly prays to the various gods he worships to smite those who use technology. He is also highly critical of Posadism, whom he regards as "crazy." At the end of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, he agrees, along with the rest of the council members, to join forces with the extremists on the invitation of Communist. His favorite extremist is Anarcho-Communist/Post-Left. Lil' Nazbol Prior to the events of The Council of Wacky Ideologies, Lil' Nazbol was a member of the Council owing to his seemingly incompatible fusion of leftist and rightist ideology. In the same video, he appears halfway through the meeting to announce to the other members that he is not a wacky ideology because, as he puts it, "he makes sense." Furthermore, he declares that he intends to join the extremists "whether they want him to or not" and presumably leaves the Council after the events of the video. It is implied that he is the strongest of all the council members due to his dangerous combination of two already extreme ideologies. Category:Group Affiliations